The Web Mistress
by DollysDoodles
Summary: Sam has found an irrevocable lover in becky.. the girl who marvels in the fact that her sam winchester is so firm..ever thought what would happen is sam had to run from this crazy fan of his? how would his brother react to it all. have fun maybe?


THE WEB MISTRESS

"sam where are you? Listen I know that even u haven't stopped thinking about me, I could see that in your gorgeous deep deep extra deep eyes. I have missed u sam ."

Sam banged his head on the rusted furnace lever in front of him. dean stifled a laugh.

"Sammy u sure don't wanna go meet that girl? After all u haven't stopped thinking about her, she could see that in your deep deep extra deeeeepppp eyessssssssss Sammy"

Dean batted his eyes lashes a little extra at the last line. Sam scoffed.

"dean don't start with me and yeah I have been thinking about her, thinking about the night mares I have coz of her, now do me a favour and keep ur voice low . I don't want her to find us . or I will be a dead meat"

Dean grinned looking at his brother. Seriously the way sam was sweating , one would think that a large battalion of scary monsters were marching to fight him to death … but alas it was just a girl. Just becky or more popularly known as samlicker 81. he still remembered the priceless expressions on his brother's face the night he came to know abt this name of his extra obsessive fan girl.

Dean couldn't look him straight in the face for next few weeks , he still has problem managing doing that.

"dean I think she has gone. Lets get the hell out of here or better yet , lets get the hell out of this town and state. I want to put as much distance between myself and that girl as I can. Dam you chuck"

"jeez Sammy , I think that girl has twisted ur knickers real hard. U look like u are gonna have a nervous breakdown any second"

"I don't argue with that diagnosis"

Dean covered his giggles with a caugh and then tried to look at sam seriously, failed and buried his head under his arm and choked with laughter.

"thanks for being a helpful big brother . u r so just so supportive that its awe inspiring!"

"seriously sam I am helpful.. I have no idea why u r running from her? That girl is all over u . go out buddy !enjoy the attention.!"

"dean that girl …. Touched me …all over. And the way she looks at me .. I feel I am about to be raped. I feel dirty"

At that the elder winchester fell on the floor shaking with fits of laughter . sam Winchester the fearless hunter who has killed so many monsters demons in his life in a blink of an eye.. his 7.5 inch hulk brother was scared shitless of a girl 3/4th his height..

aaah the fun life is sometimes !

Dean finally sobered up enough to collect himself and follow sam out of the building. He knew sam wont rest until he was out of this place , specially after the gig they have been digging up here turned out to be just some whack job porno addict oldie. Slowly and extra cautiously ,sam and dean moved out of their hiding place behind the old rusted furnace in that shut down factory.

They had been at the dinner this morning , researching their gig and having breakfast when becky had spotted them .what followed was an extremely embarrassing account of sammy's molestation in public. finally loosing it , sam made an excuse that he wanted to use the rest room urgently and literally fled from the place. Afterwards he jumped from the restroom's first floor window and sprained his leg. Got up and hid himself in the old factory at the end of the lane.

Dean had followed his brother laughing his lungs out. God the terror becky infused in his giant of a brother was intimidating and fun to watch. Now finally back in their beloved impala , sam let out a breath of relief. He really looked as if he had went 12 rounds with a chubby cherub.

Dean looked sideways at his brother, trying to decide from which bit of the embarrassing incident back at the dinner should he use first to tease him.

"dean don't u dare start with me or I promise I'll kill you"

"sure brother I will never mention ur ….what was it ? yeah .. beloved samlicker81 to anyone , also wont ever let anyone discover ur deep deep extra deep eyes"

"shut it dean"

"I am just saying"

"stop saying start driving.. lets visit bobby. I wanna cool off"

"sure lover boy"

…

"wait so u wanna say that this chick is practically after ummm how do I say it? Yeah sam's virtue?"

Dean sprayed the beer he was drinking all over the dusty side table as a new fit of laughter engulfed him.

"ha ha very funny bobby. I would like to see how u two fare in a similar situation"

"oh sammy we will fare exceptionally , u see I don't think we will have much trouble. Unlike u we don't have deep deep extra deep eyes"

Sam glared at the pair of the two as once again dean and bobby got busy laughing their lungs out. Well atleast they were having fun. Even if at his expense , atleast he finally saw dean laughing a bit , forgetting the troubles around him and bobby smiling forgetting that he was restricted to his wheelchair for rest of his life. That was worth everything . moreover as far as becky was concerned , she wasn't here and the day sam met chuck again he was sure he was gonna chuck that guy into nearest well. Sam smiled with satisfaction and walked to the kitchen and pulled a third beer can from the fridge for himself. god knows he was thirsty after all that running for his life from becky!

But just as he turned , sam clashed into a trench coat clad, 6 foot frame of an angel.

"JEESH! CASTEIL what did dean teach u about personel space? Vacant mine pls!. god u'll kill me with heart attack someday"

Casteil didn't move but kept on staring at sam with his usual morbid expression. Sam looked back at cas quizzically at first but then his same unchanging expression started to piss sam at an alarming speed.

"whats up with u cas? What r u doing here? N why r u looking at me like that ! BLINK !"

Cas blinked.

"Dean prayed to me. He said something was wrong with you ! that I had to look in your deep deep extra deep eyes and find out what was there urgently ! tell me sam do ur eyes feel….. extra deep for any specific reason?"

Sam stared at cas disbelievingly. Does this guy believe every lame story dean feeds him? From the lobby he could hear bobby and dean's renewed loud guffaws..

_Okay this is it ! did I just think that anything was worth dean's laughter? I just decided his laughter wasn't worth my shoe.. I am gonna get him!_

Sam pushed cas aside.. with difficulty and then ran after dean.

"I AM GONNA KILL YOU. U IDIOT!"

Casteil ran after sam.. his work here wasn't over

"sam just stop and let me have a clear view of your eyes.. till now all I can see in its depth are blood vessels… they r dirty but anyway .. let me find out whats in the depth of your eyes"

"screw u cas.. dean don't run I will get you"

Dean managed to climb a couple of stairs before crumbling there with laughter.. sam who was running after him, and misjudged the sudden break on his brother's part tripped over and then casteil followed suit..the three tried to untangle themselves from each other and rolled down stairs in a mangled mess of bodies... dean laughing.. sam sounding pissed and cas sounding confused asking sam to let him look in his eyes again n again, after all dean said it was important..

Bobby looked at the three of them

A smile crossed his lips

"Idjits!"


End file.
